Deja Vu
by yobyalp
Summary: After HBP, Harry and Ginny romance and Ron and hermione romnace. Little violence in beging and end. Voldemort is killed. Little comedy. Almost everything in the story nut most is romance. I hope you like. Rated M because sex scene later in story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ginny often thought of where Harry left to that was so important to leave his girlfriend behind. She wished he had Owled her, but alas not even an "I'm ok don't worry about me." Nothing and she was so lonely in her 7th year at Hogwarts. Funny thing was almost every boy asked her out because of her natural beauty, she of course said no to all of the desperate boys. She had to remember her promise ring that Harry gave to her on his last day at Hogwarts before he disappeared for three years. She sighed as tears trickled down her cheeks like every day before that.

"Crying again sis?" said a tall red haired man he hasn't shaved in days as told by the shadow on his chin.

"Yes Ron just like every day for the past three years, how many times do I have to tell you that I miss him?" Ginny said with attitude wiping her tears off her cheeks.

"He'll be home soon, promise."

"How do you know? Have you talked to him? Where is he? Has he talked about me at all? When is soon? Is home here or at Sirius's home? Ron why aren't you answering me at all?" she asked all in one heart beat. But Ron just sat there looking out the window in the front yard, "Ron what are you looking at that's more important than Harry whereabouts?" He just stared out the window still.

"Hey sexy, how bout a kiss?" Came a familiar voice from behind Ginny. She turned around so fast that her long hair whipped Ron in the face hoping that it would be her Harry. But it wasn't it was Ron's girlfriend, Hermione, she sighed in disappointment. She then saw the couple snogging as though eating each others faces.

"Get a room you two." Ginny said almost out of the room.

"Well we have just purchased a cozy flat just on the outskirts of town recently."

"Good, go there and shag each other to death but not here and not in front of me."

"THAT SONDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA!" Ron yelled sarcastically still snogging Hermione.

POP!

All Three wondered what that was, but it didn't concern the couple to much for the two went outside. Ginny went upstairs to investigate the sound and as she entered her room someone grabbed her from behind. That someone was HARRY! He brought her into a lip locking kiss that felt so good that they fell onto her bed. This went on for many minutes and he detached her warm lips.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been in contact with you for years, but I destroyed all the Horcruxes and now I just have to kill voldemort then it will all be over."

His voice was soooo sexy even though Ginny was mad at him for leaving her. "Yeah you better be sorry, but why, why did you leave without a word of goodbye?"

"I thought I told you that if voldemort found out that we were in love he would use that to his advantage."

Harry and Ginny in Love that just sounded so good to her.

"Well we better go down and tell Ron and Hermione that you're back."

"Hold on." He brought her into another heart throbbing kiss before heading down to the leaving room.


	2. A Fight and A Pregnant

When Harry and Ginny walked down stairs he her outside the back door and said in a low voice, " Alright Ginny I'm back but you can't tell anyone that we are dating or snogging or anything like that especially Ron, got it?"

"Yes of course but one more thing."

"What, anything for y-" he was cut off for Ginny brought him into a kiss that puts sex to shame. "Wow!" They both said as they walked out the door.

Both of them walked out into the backyard starring at Ron taking Hermione's tank top off. He stopped right in the middle before exposing Hermione's bra, he quickly pulled it down and they both stood up. But before Ron or Hermione could say anything, both of them as red as Ron's hair, Ginny let out, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO THAT AT YOUR NEW FLAT, BUT NO YOU HAVE TO SHAG IN THE BACKYARD!"

Ron said in a low voice, "You're not going to tell mum are you?"

"No, but you two are lucky that Harry showed up in time or I'd be aunt in nine months!"

"Oh Harry didn't notice that you were here, it's been so long since we've last herd from you." Hermione said as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah lad why come now and not sooner." Ron said as he shook his hand firmly.

"Well I destroyed all the horcruxes a couple weeks ago, then I decided to rest till my birthday and that's when I came here."

"Well I be dammed it is July 31st, it is your birthday." Ron said.

"Then we have to go celebrate." Hermione said.

"How old will you be?" Ginny Asked.

"I'll be 19 at midnight tonight and I'd love to celebrate with you guys."

When they arrived back at the Burrow they were all drunk and having trouble up the stairs. Hermione and Ron went into Ron and Harry's room then locked the door.

"I see they don't want to be disturbed tonight." Harry said looking at Ginny who he was dragging into her and Hermione's room closing the door. He layed her on the bed then jumped onto her liked a tiger not too mention act like one. Ginny had never felt better with Harry lying on top of her, snogging. She let out a moan, letting Harry know he was a good kisser. He then ripped off her tight shirt that wrapped around her body showing her figure very well. God she is sexy Harry thought to himself. Then as he was reaching around her back taking off her bra when he herd someone yell out, "YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Harry was hit with a chair in the back of his head that knocked him out and blood let out all over the floor covering Ginny who screamed. Then POP she and Harry apparated to St. Mungos.

Harry woke up the next day with Ginny laying on his stomach then realizing what had just happened, he herd someone yelling and being hit in the head, hard, then he blacked out. He moved out of the bed trying not wake Ginny but no luck with that

"Harry you're up, oh god I'm sorry my brother tried to kill you last night!"

"No it's ok but Ron hit me in the head?"

"Yes and he's right outside waiting for you to wake so he can **APPOLAGIZE**!" she said that with emphasis on that last word. Then Ron came in sobbing and he herd, "Harry I'm so sorry, it's just she's my little sister and I feel like I have to protect her from everything, you know?"

"But she's not your little sister anymore, she's a maturing young lady who I might add is very attractive." Ginny blushed, "But why did you hit me so hard with, with a chair?"

"I just lost all control and had to let it out on someone or something, so I guess you came first to mind on what to ki- I mean hit." Ron said.

"Hey Ron," It was Hermione who looked happy and pale at the same time, "Can you come out in the hall? I have to talk to you about something very important."

"Ok Mione, once again I terribly sorry Harry and it's ok if you two date from now on just make sure you snog somewhere else, ok?"

"Ok with me Ron." He left the room and Hermione closed the door.

"What do you think Hermione wanted that made her look like that?" Ginny asked in a curious voice.

"I don't know Gin."

When Ron and Hermione reentered the room after about five minutes of talking, he looked worse than Hermione did. Hermione nudged him on the shoulder and he cleared his throat, "Ahem, well I just found that er-um that I'm um Hermione is um," "Oh for the love of, I'm pregnant!" Hermione butted in.

"WHAT?" Harry and Ginny asked "You Hermione Granger, PREGNANT?" Ginny asked Hermione. "Yes I'm only a week pregnant though so it will be a while till the baby's due. But the doctor says around the end of March or early April."

"Hermione, pregnant?" Harry asked still confused about the whole thing of matter.

"Yes Harry I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T do you understand?" The future mother said slowly.

The four of them sat there in silence until Ron spoke up, "Then there's only one thing left to do." As he kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a little black box, "Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me?"

"Why of course I will." The two kissed and apparated back to the Burrow for a great night of celebration.

"So when do you think the wedding will be?" Harry asked getting out of bed and putting his muggle clothes on.

"Probably soon seeing how the baby will arrive in the spring." Ginny answered.

Harry walked over and gave Ginny a quick kiss and they too apparated to the Burrow.

Hope yall like it and please review and give me ideas for the next chapters to come. Thanks.


End file.
